


for you only

by lostalongtthewayy



Series: whatever it takes [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Car Conversations, Driving Lessons, F/M, Fluff, Gen, cs ff, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostalongtthewayy/pseuds/lostalongtthewayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's eager to get Killian to learn how to drive, but despite her best tries, the pirate isn't all that happy to learn. Shenanigans ensue during their first day out trying :) Fluffy O/S</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you only

 

_prompt ;; CS + Killian learning to captain THE BUG _

* * *

“I won’t. I refuse to captain this bloody vessel, Swan. I just won’t.”

Emma was looking at him from the passenger seat trying oh, so very hard not to laugh at his pose. If Killian were to cross his arms in front of him, she was sure she wouldn’t be able to tell from him and the cutest four year old throwing a tantrum. He looked cute, she had to give him that —alas, this was something he _had_ to do —no matter how much he thought he hated it. “You have to,” Emma insisted. Her mother told her she was going to need lots of patience and strength these next few months. She told Emma they might be trying, but that they would be worth it.

So long as she were _patient_.

Truthfully, Emma thought her mom meant patient about bigger things, not exactly convincing her true love to finally get over himself and learn how to drive. But still, she was _trying_ to be patient so at least she could tell that to her mom next time they spoke.

“I don’t _have to,_ Emma,”

Then again, maybe the pirate next to her would test the limits of said patience. “Yes you do,” Emma contended, stressing pointedly every word. “You promised me,”

“That—”

“That was a promise you made to me,” It didn’t matter it had been in the middle of —um, their couple leisure time. “You ought to honor it and you know it.”

And at those words, Killian _finally_ turned to look at her, but he still shook his head. “No,” He replied, and Emma tried hard to ignore the childish tone.

Taking a deep breath, she unbuckled her seat-belt, and turned on her seat so that she could properly look at him. Emma could tell then the moment Killian dropped the fight a little by the way his eyes softened on hers. It made her want to smile, so she did it, reaching out and sweetly stroking his cheek. “You did promise,” She reminded him. “And anyway, isn’t it bad form of sorts to break a promise? You should know that better than anyone, Captain Jones?”

Oh, he did, but that was not the point! She thought she was so smart, reminding him of his code, but Killian wasn’t going to give in so easily. He was stronger than this.

Before he could tell her how blackmailing was too _bad form_ , Emma started speaking again.

Her tone sweet and vulnerable this time because by now she surely knew that one worked a lot better to twist his arm about those things he wasn’t all that sure about. “You know, one of us _has_ to be able to drive, that’s just how it is, and it is actually _your_ fault I won’t be able to drive in a few months, so really, that should be enough reason for you to do this…”

But at _that,_ Killian’s jaw dropped and he looked her way with complete indignation. He couldn’t believe she was using the baby, _their child_ as means to get her way. “I can’t believe it Swan! You are using the duckling to get me to do this?!?”

“Hey if it works I will,” Emma replied smugly with a shrug. “I’m the one who’s growing the little pirate, so yeah, I _am_ gonna milk it for all its worth.”

“Emma, I—”

“I’m actually _very_ serious, you see, what if something happens to me or… _it_ , my parents aren’t always around, _you_ are going to need to know how to drive and take us to the hospital,”

His eyebrows knitted together at that scenario —Killian did not like it one bit.

“You know I’m right, so you should just let me help you,” She tilted her head looking at him sweetly and bashing her eyelashes. “Better me than my Dad teaching you to drive, am I right?”

_Well, of course that was a bloody given, but…there had to be another option that didn’t involve him trying to captain this piece of metal, right?_

“At this rate Henry is going to get his license before you,” Emma continued talking after a beat. “Are you sure you want to deal with him when _that_ happens? He’s my son and I love him, but he _can and will be_ a royal pain in the ass about it. You are never gonna live it down if he learns properly before you,”

Killian frowned at that thought. No, he didn’t want that. _He_ was the one supposed to teach the children how to captain, not the other way around.

“Your pick, I’ll teach you, or you know, my father,”

Killian looked at her in silence for a moment before looking down and accepting the hand Emma was offering. She intertwined their fingers and lifted it up to kiss his knuckles slowly one by one. She trusted him and that was what made this so hard. Killian knew _she thought_ he could do this, but, it just felt so bloody unnatural he wasn’t sure he wanted to try and fail.

And disappoint her at the same time too.

And what was that about her father teaching _him_ to drive? That was just unthinkable. “You talked to Dave about this?”

Killian’s voice came so soft and uncertain; Emma truly had to try her best not to laugh. “Why of course!” She replied lightly anyway. “I told him this was going to be my weekend project!”

Killian could tell when she was joking and teasing him, which was why his response to that was a pointed glare.

“Relax, I’m kidding” Emma said, squeezing his fingers. “Mostly anyway,” She added, making him grunt. “I only told him I needed you to learn, because you do…”

“But,” Killian looked at her rather uneasily. Emma on the other hand was smiling at him so warmly. For God’s sake, he couldn’t say no to her, could he? “ _Swan_!“ He said then in a whine that made Emma chuckle.

“Hey, _you_ put the little bean in me, this is your fault!”

Killian looked resigned at that argument, although he honestly couldn’t help smirking at that too. _He did put that little bean in her!_ “All right, all right, I’ll… _try,_ all right?”

“Yeah! Thank you,”

“Aye,” He said, letting out a long-suffering sigh —God, the things he did for this woman.

* * *

Okay, so maybe Emma had been too optimistic and Killian wasn’t exactly the fast learner she had hoped he would be.

In all honesty, he was terrible.

She didn’t want to admit it, let alone tell him but, yeah, he sucked. “Foot brake! Foot brake! Foot brake, Killian!!!” She found herself almost screaming as he accelerated far, far too much in the direction of a fucking brick wall. “FOOT BRAKE!” She shouted one more time before just squeezing her eyes shut and covering her face with her hands. She couldn’t look. She couldn’t. He was going to destroy her car, damage town’s property along the way, never mind probably kill them both in the process, but—

The car stopped suddenly, but surprisingly not as abruptly as Emma was anticipating. Killian steered the car to the left at the last minute while _finally_ taking his foot off the gas.

Emma slowly then peeled her fingers off her face. “We are alive?”

Panting Killian turned to look at her from his spot. “Aye,” He said, slowly removing his trembling hands from the steering wheel. “Barely,” He added, putting his hands up in surrender and shaking his head at Emma. “This is a… _monstrosity_ , Swan, wha—why do we _do_ this?”

“It’s better than horses?” Emma said, shrugging. Killian however didn’t look convinced at all. She sighed. “It is at least less brutal that pushing horses to carry us everywhere no?” She tried, but he wasn’t having it.

His breath was still elaborated. For a moment there, he really thought he was going to end up hurting his Swan — _and_ his baby and that seriously shook him up.

“Listen, it’s just a car. You’ll learn. We just gotta…take it slow… _er…_ okay?” Killian’s eyes on her are uncertain, but he still made himself nod at her. “Good,” Emma smiled, breathing in deeply before arching her neck to see his feet. “So just keep your foot on the break for now,” She said, and Killian again simply nodded. She set the shift stick to park and then shifted the key turning the car off at last.

With a plop, Emma sat back down on her seat and breathed in and out deeply.

Killian was looking at her with worry in his eyes, and it made her feel awful. Maybe she should have let David teach him after all.

For now however, _operation distract the pirate_ was in place. “I’m hungry,” Emma whined playfully then, shifting to meet his eyes.

And thank the lords that did it, and Killian laughed. “You always are, love,”

Emma’s eyes widened at that. The statement was of course far from untrue, but still! “Hey!”

Killian smirked at her, shaking his head slightly. “I apologize, love,” He said with a smile. “Should I drive us home, or…Granny’s?”

Immediately, Emma started shaking her head at his words. “ _I_ will drive us, um,” She didn’t know where she wanted to drive them —she knew she was hungry, but she wasn’t positive which kind of hungry she was. “Hmmm…” Her face in any case lit up only a moment later. “Home! I’ll drive us home first, then to Granny’s,”

“But I thought—”

“That I was hungry?”

“Aye,”

“I am,” Emma agreed with a mischievous smile. “I can snack off ya, you know? Then dine like a princess at Granny’s!”

“ _Swan_ ,”

“You keep whining my name like that; I’m gonna start giving you real reasons to do it, Captain, so…watch it!”

Her warning made him freeze mid smirk. Honestly, he was _never_ truly opposed to letting her eat off him. In the least. She wanted to play? Well, he was game. “You thinking sweet sticky stuff like the last time or…?”

Emma shrugged at him, but now they were in fact talking —those devilishly playful eyebrows of his were already doing a number on her. “I don’t know!” She replied giggling after a beat. “I’ll figure it out when we get home and I see what we have in the fridge! Ooh, maybe some Nutella and whipped cream!”

“You are impossible,” Killian said, but the grin on his face couldn’t grow bigger if he tried. She looked just _happy,_ playfully teasing him and making plans for the rest of their day. It made him so happy. Seeing her happy like this was one of the greatest pleasures of his life, he was sure.

“So?”

“So nothing,” Killian replied simply. “Shall we?” He said taking the keys off the ignition and offering them to Emma.

Surprisingly enough, she didn’t take them from him right away. Instead, Emma took a moment just looking at them in his hands tentatively, before just shaking her head. Man, she hoped against hope she didn’t regret this ten minutes from now. “I’m gonna let you try _one more time_. Let’s just keep the speed under 30 okay? Can you do that?”

“Aye, I can try, love,”

“Okay,” Emma said back sweetly. She then covered his hand with hers and pushed it in the direction of the ignition again.

Killian’s eyes stayed on her the whole time —the way she smiled tenderly at him, reassuring him, and reminding him with no words at all that she believed he could do this.

“You really want me to learn, huh love?”

“Yeah!” Why else were they here otherwise!

She chuckled at him, but Killian was looking at her thoughtfully. “No, I mean…” He said, but then paused because how did he even begin to explain how much her trust in him _still_ meant to him. How it was one of the reasons he woke up every day and looked forward to live oh, so many years with her by his side. “Nothing, love,” He said, shaking his head. “I can do this. I can learn,”

“I know that,” Emma giggled, kissing his scruffy cheek. “Listen, I know you don’t like this, and if I thought I could, I’d poof myself to the hospital when I’m in labor, but I don’t think that’s gonna be possible, so we are just have to keep trying until you get it, okay?”

“Of course, Swan,”

She was stroking his face over so softly, looking at him. “Or we can ask my Dad to teach you, we both know he’ll—”

“NO!”

“Oh, but he’ll love it, you—”

“NO!” Killian insisted then, his overly serious voice making Emma laugh wholeheartedly. “This is between you and me, and if your father asks, I’m quite the pupil, all right Swan?”

“All right, all right, no need to get all feisty with me,” She said, taking her hand back from his face. Killian in any case was still looking at her suspiciously. “Quit looking at me like that! I won’t tell my Dad you are awful, I promise!”

“ _Swan_!”

“There you are with the whining again!” She laughed, and before Killian could process what was happening, Emma had leaped to his side of the car, straddling him. There wasn’t nearly enough space but she made it work pressing herself to him as much as she could.

“You said I was awful,”

“You are,” She said back, looking at him apologetically. She then tilted her head, smiling sweetly and shrugging. “But I still love you,”

“You do?”

“Yes,” Emma promised, seriously; then went to grab his face and kissed him fully until they both had to pull away for air, and began panting. She winked at him. “What do you say we go home now?”

“Aye,” He answered, his voice breathless, and shaky.

Emma grinned at him, kissing him all over again until he began chuckling and she was sure he was relaxed enough to try this driving thing again. Carefully she peeled herself off him, and moved back to her seat, groaning when her leg bumped against the shift stick. “Ow,”

“You okay, love?”

She looked over at him and nodded at his immediate concern. “Yeah,” She assured him simply, putting on her seat-belt. Her hand wandered to her belly and she rubbed it tenderly. The little swell was still that, _little_ , but it was definitely starting to form and this time around Emma found herself rubbing it without thinking all the time. “Everything’s great…”

“Aye,” Killian replied, reaching out to rub the spot she’d hit her leg and then covering her hand with his on her belly. He smiled at her widely before taking in a rather deep breath and shifting his attention back to the car.  

“All right, tell me again what to do Swan?”

x


End file.
